Change
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Just the Flock doing what they do best, kicking Eraser butt, because things need to Change! Songfic


This is Libros here! Okay, I know I've already written two Maximum Ride fanfics, which is usually my quota for a series, but when I heard this song the only thing I could think was that it was totally like the series, so I decided I'd give it a try. This fanfic takes place after Schools Out Forever (the second book.) This fanfic is sort of a short rewrite of the third book.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I also can't write songs worth anything, so the song Change belongs to Taylor Swift.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits You_

_somebody else gets what you wanted again._

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_repeating history and you're getting sick of it._

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_and I'll do anything to see it through._

_Because these things will change_

_can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down._

_This revolution, the time will come_

_for us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah._

Fang dodged a swing an Eraser had taken at him before taking it down. With the free second he had, he took a quick glance to see how the rest of the Flock was doing. Angel was being grabbed by an Eraser even as she was driving another one into a tree. Just when Fang thought he'd have to go rescue her, Gassy came barreling out of nowhere, knocking the Eraser down. Iggy was locked in fierce hand to hand combat with an abnormally large Eraser, but it was easy to see who was winning. Max was also embroiled in a fight with two Erasers, but Fang hadn't decided if he should go to her or not when Nudge gave a yell,

"I think the Flying Monkeys have arrived to help the ground troops!"

Fang turned to where she was pointing and saw a van racing up the road, doors opening to reveal Flying Erasers ready to take off.

"Pull out!" Max yelled. Fang watched as she cast one last sorrowful glance towards the cabin they'd been staying in for the past month, the one he knew she had desperately wanted to keep, before taking off into the air. However, in a desperate move to stall, an Eraser sent a final swing at Max, which she took directly in the gut.

Fang and Iggy grabbed her before she could fall, supporting her as they all flew away as fast as they could.

"We're going to take them down," Max muttered, almost to herself. "The Erasers, the School, and Itex. We're going to win. This will stop, and the world will change."

Seeing the determination in her fierce eyes, Fang couldn't help but believe that they would.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_raided and now cornered._

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair._

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found._

_They might be bigger,_

_but we're faster and never scared._

_You can walk away, say we don't need this,_

_but there's something in your eyes_

_says we can beat this._

_Because these things will change_

_can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down._

_This revolution, the time will come _

_for us to finally win._

_We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah._

A Month Later

"Okay," Max said softly. "We're hiding out in a cave from like fifty Erasers, they have all our supplies, and we're sort of stuck for now."

"Great way to remind us this is pointless Max," Fang said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

Max flinched at the bitterness in his voice, and the sad desolate look in the eyes of the rest of the Flock.

"Let her finish," Angel muttered, leaning against Max to support her.

"Why, so she can convince us to go attack another Itex stronghold?" Fang exclaimed, standing up. "I don't think so. I'm done!"

Max looked at Fang in shock, her heart reeling from the hit it had just taken. Nudge and Gassy were watching Fang walk away like lonely puppies, and Iggy's scowl could have killed a million Erasers.

"Guys, I know it's hard to keep on going when things aren't fair," Max began, speaking loud enough for the words to carry to Fang. "But we're getting stronger and we're discovering new powers they never even dreamed of. They might be bigger then we are, but we're faster, and ya-know what, we're never scared. Fang, you can walk away, say you're done fighting, that it's useless, but do you wanna know what I can see in your eyes? You know we can beat this. Things are going to change."

Fang turned around, his features showing how angry he was, but he came back to their little circle and sat back down next to Max in silent support.

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees, _

_fight for what we've worked for all these years._

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives, _

_but we'll stand up champions tonight._

Another Month Later

"Well, tonight's the night," Max whispered to her Flock, the other rebellious School experiments, and some random kids who read Fang's blog. "We've fought for this for years. All of our lives have been spent fighting for this. We've started our own revolution for our freedom, and tonight, we're going to win."

"Hear hear, Hallelujah!" Total chirped from where he was sitting in Angel's lap. Everyone turned to stare at him for a second before turning their attention back to their leader, their rescuer, their friend as she motioned to them that it was time to stand up and fight.

_It was the night things changed._

_Do you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down._

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_Cause we never gave in_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_hallelujah._

Well, I hope you like it! It may not be romantic, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, and since I had other stuff to right I knew I had to get it down on paper (or hard drive if you must be literal.) Thanks in advance to all of you who are going to review, and to all of you who have already reviewed some of my other stories. I'd better get going or Espada will freak about me not working on my other, unpublished, fanfictions. Thanks for reading!

~Libros


End file.
